Jynx
Jynx, labled, The Nature Loving Girl started out as a Smoochum and eventually evolved into Jynx. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Registeel and Team Gyrados. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Chatot. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Sceptile. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Human Shape Pokemon *Type: Ice/Psychic *Height: 4'07" *Weight: 90 lbs *Ability: Dry Skin *Nature: Gentle *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 5 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Heart Stamp **Ice Beam **Psychic **Psych Up Biography Jynx was raised by her mother, Jynxie Mime and her father the famous Willy Mime. She was raised in a very passive household and was raised to respect all living things. She's a vegetarian by choice and because of how she raised. Her mother has always been what you'd call a tree hugger and Jynx could surf perfectly before the age of 3, with her Older Brother Kadabraiden Mime being a pro. She's amazing on water, but land is another story. She's the most clumsy one in her family. She's always been a peaceful girl, never aggressive at all and always has her heart on her sleeve. She entered the contest to just get life long friends and help her mom out with the money at the end. But for a peace loving girl, this competition was way more then she expected. Total Pokemon Island Jynx wanted the competition to be fun and get some friends, before she won. Sadly her hormones and heart got in the way. She started out on Team Registeel with; Combee, Chinchou, Hippopotas, Skitty, Porygon, Happiny, Treeko, Chingling and Jumpluff. In Cliff Diving Anyone?, her team jumped last and she jumped with the other 10 jumpers on her team. In The Big Sleep her team was woken up by a Groudon. She also started her long lasting relationship with Sceptile. She got second place in the Awake-a-thon, but Team Regirock had already lost so they were safe. In Dodge Berry her and the other girls on her team are woken up by Grimer and Muks. She played in the second round with; Happiny, Treeko, Chinngling and Hoppip versus Team Regiice. She manged to take out Glameow, but was later taken out by Misdreavus. In Those Talented Campers, she was chosen along with Skitty to represent Team Registeel with her psychic juggling. She ended up placing first and won the challenge for her team. After the challenge Treeko and Smoochum share their first of many kisses and evolve to Grovyle and Jynx. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?, she competed in the third match alongisde Sceptile facing off against Team Regiice's Azurill and Glameow. She ended up winning the battle by KOing Purugly at the end. In Are You Scared Now?, Jynx admits her mortal fear is being left alone in the woods. In the challenge the next day, she ends up conquering her fear along with the other 8 member of Team Registeel. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty, she says in the Confessional Can she feels bad Poliwhirl got voted out over a person like Purugly. During the challenge she takes control and becomes the head chef and tells the team they're making her mom's famous Poke Pound Cake. They end up losing because Lanturn leaves Delcatty alone and the airhead puts cement in the cake instead of cinnamon. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge, she competes in the second blindfold challenge with Nidorino, but ends up slipping and losing it. Luckily, Team Regirock sledded right off the waterfall giving Registeel and Regiice immunity. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game, she ends up receiving a black ball and her life in the game is put in the hands of Cherrim. At the Cherrim Bonfire Ceremony, she receives the first Cherrim doll and is immediatly safe. In Time to Switch Teams, she was put on Team Gyrados alongside; Grovyle(captain), Porygon-2, Cherrim, Houndoom, Vespiquen, Bellossom, Espeon, Bronzong, Mantine and Nidorino. While the team is trying to catch Nidorino while he sky dives, she asks Grovyle wha'ts romantic and he says writing someone's name in the snow with your pee, disapointing his girlfriend. During the Giant Tauros riding part of the X-Treme Torture challenge, she worries about her boyfriend Grovyle and Espeon tries to comfort her but fails. In the end her team wins thanks to Bellossom hanging on to the Wave Rider cord. In Oooh Shiny, she is paired up with Vespiquen to find the shiny powder. The girls end up finding Steelix third, but lose thanks to Nidorino's poor directional skills. In We're Human, she faces the 6th Sinnoh gym leader Byron and beats him with her Feraligatr. In Rotom Round-up, her and Sceptile catch the Wind Rotom when she uses psychic on it. They sadly end up losing because Bellossom sabotages her group of herself, Houndoom and Vespiquen to get one of them eliminated. She verifies with Houndoom that Vespiquen and Bellossom's fight cost them the challenge. Then she votes off Bellossom later that night at the Bonfire Ceremony. In Ar U Cereus?; Jynx and Sceptile's constant making out is driving the team nuts. Mantine volunteers to be captain, but ultimately fails. Lucky for the couple Mantine leaves instead. In Red, White and Pink Rhyhorns; Jynx's job is to paint a picture of Cherrim. After the picture is 3/4 of the way through she's stopped by Sceptile's tongue. Both teams lose and the couple finds themselves on the chopping block, but Jynx is the who gets axed. Jynx becomes the 28th camper voted out and ends up in 15th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through Seasons Trivia *Her personnality is based off of Bridgette *Her conversation with Sceptile in Time to Switch Teams is the same Geoff and Bridgette's in X-Treme Torture *Jynx's been in all 5 seasons, but has only made the merge in Total Pokemon Live *Jynx and Sceptile(pre-breakup) are one of the couples made during; Total Pokemon Island along with; Mismagius/Luxray, Delcatty/Gastrodon, Magmortar/Cherrim, Staraptor/Clefable, Chimecho/Blissey and Espeon/Bronzong. *Jynx has two Theme Song's one regarding her and Sceptile's relationship and the other from the TPI-pods and they are; Taylor Swift's "The Story of Us" and Hilary Duff's "Wake Up" **Jynx's first song "The Story of Us" describes her and Sceptile's relationship from Season 1 to Season 2 **Jynx's second song "Wake Up" was on her TPI-pod and on the first episode of the Tangrowth and Medicham Show and is based on the way that Meganium first viewed Jynx Gallery Jynx xy.png|Jynx's Sixth Generation sprite Jynx back.png|Jynx's Sixth Generation back sprite Jynx XY party.png|Jynx's XY party sprite Jynx original party.png|Jynx's original party sprite Jynx bw.png|Jynx's Fifth Generation sprite Jynx bw back.png|Jynx's Fifth Generation back sprite 124.gif|Jynx's Fifth Generation animated sprite 124b.gif|Jynx's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Jynx shuffle.png|Jynx in Pokemon Shuffle Jynx rumble.png|Jynx in the Rumble World Jynx hgow.png|Jynx's HGSS Overworld sprite Jynx pr.png|Jynx in Pokemon Ranger Jynx MD2.png|Jynx in Mystery Dungeon 2 Jynx MD.png|Jynx in Mystery Dungeon Jynx sinnoh back.png|Jynx's Fourth Generation back sprite Jynx sinnoh 1.png|Jynx's first Sinnoh sprite Jynx sinnoh 2.png|Jynx's second Sinnoh sprite Jynx HGSS.png|Jynx's first HGSS sprite Jynx HGSS 2.png|Jynx's second HGSS sprite Jynx trozei.png|Jynx in Pokemon Trozei Jynx hoen back.png|Jynx's Third Generation back sprite Jynx hoen animated.gif|Jynx Emerald animated sprite Jynx emerald.png|Jynx's Emerald sprite Jynx frlg.png|Jynx's FireRed/LeafGreen sprite Jynx rs.png|Jynx's Ruby and Sapphire sprite Jynx johto back.png|Jynx's Second Generation back sprite Jynx crystal.gif|Jynx's Crystal sprite Jynx silver.png|Jynx's Silver sprite Jynx gold.png|Jynx's Gold sprite Jynx pinball.png|Jynx in Pokemon Pinball Jynx kanto back.png|Jynx's First Generation sprite Jynx yellow.png|Jynx's Yellow sprite Jynx rb.png|Jynx's Red and Blue sprite Jynx green.png|Jynx's Green sprite Jynx Premiere card.jpg|Jynx's Premiere Card in the Original Set Jynx Corocro promo.jpg|Jynx's card in the CoroCoro promo jynx vending 2.jpg|Jynx's card in the Vending 2 set jynx bulbasaur deck.jpg|Jynx's card in the Bulbasaur Deck 37 jynx neo revelation.jpg|Jynx's card in the Neo Genesis Expansion jynx expedition base set.jpg|Jynx's card in the Explorer Base Set Jynx Aquapolis.jpg|Jynx's card in the Aquapolis Expansion jynx ex unseen forces.jpg|Jynx's card in the Unseen Forces Expansion jynx dragon frontiers.png|Jynx's card in the Dragon Frontiers Expansion Jynx secret wonders.jpg|Jynx's card in the Secret Wonders Expansion jynx ex HGSS.png|Jynx's card in the HGSS Expansion Jynx Furious Fists.png|Jynx's card in the Furious Fists Expansion sabrina's jynx 1.jpg|Sabrina's Jynx card # 1 sabrina's jynx 2.jpg|Sabrina's Jynx card #2 claire's jynx.jpg|Claire's Jynx card Will's Jynx.jpg|Will's Jynx card Jynx anime 3.png|Jynx in the Pokemon Anime Jynx anime 2.png|Jynx in the Pokemon Anime Jynx anime.png|Jynx in the Pokemon Anime Jynx manga.png|Jynx in the Pokemon Manga Jynx od.png|Jynx's original design Jynx icon.png|Jynx's Official Artwork from Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen Jynx oa.png|Jynx's Official Artwork from Pokemon Red, Green, Blue and Yellow Jynx Overworld sprite.png|Jynx's Human Overworld sprite Jynx human sprite.png|Jynx's Human sprite(post fifth generation) Jynx All Stars.png|Jynx's appearance during All Stars Jynx anime model.png|Jynx's model for the Pokemon Anime Jynx Go.png|Jynx in Pokemon Go Jynx Pokedex 3D.png|Jynx in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Ice Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Registeel Category:Team Gyrados Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Sceptile Category:Team Popularity Xerneas